Inquisitor
by Ender0656
Summary: A Evangelion and WarHammer40k crossover with Shinji as a inquisitor. All the main characters will make an appearance and even some from other anime. Please read and review!


Hello everyone I just wanted to take a break from my other story and write something I thought might be fun. Like the summary says this is a Evangelion and War Hammer 40k crossover with Shinji as a Inquisitor. I can promise you that there will be characters from other anime playing major roles in this story. Anyway enough talk, please read and review, if you like it let me know and I'll continue writing this, if not let me know and I'll stop, this story's continuation is based purley on reader interest so feedback in all its forms is appreciated. Thanks.

**Inquisitor Chapter 1**

Inceptio

'Tell me Inquisitor, where is your Emperor now?' spat Vorken as he thumbed my stolen Inquisitorial rosette in his sweaty palm. I made no attempt to respond, largely because his blood-caked boot was pressed firmly into my throat. I glanced at his psyker, its eyes bloodshot and its face tense with the effort of psychically holding me in place. Needless to say, events had not occurred at all as I had planned.

This particular mission had been bestowed upon me by Lord Inquisitor Clausus Vaulka himself, and was to be considered a career making opportunity. Despite his pomp I had no delusions as to the real reason I was assigned this purge, simply put the Lord Inquisitor disliked me and had assigned me a task that he figured was beyond my abilities to accomplish. My suspicions had been confirmed when Vaulka personally denied my attempt to sequester a full platoon of Elite Cadian shock troops deciding instead that a squad would be more than enough. After receiving the news that my request had been denied I immediately made my way to his personal office on the top floor of the Inquisitorial Palace.

I bounded the several flights of steps required to reach his level only reducing my speed when I reached the anteroom to his office. From the décor alone anyone could tell this man was no Cadian. Ornate paintings depicting epic and long forgotten battles covered the walls. I recognized over glorified portrayals of various Space Marine primarchs, Rogal Dorn, blessed Sanguinis, and Gulliman of the Ultramarines. A portrait of the Grand Master of the Inquisition stood senior and most flamboyant. My detestation of Vaulka grew with every step I took and with every brown-nosing picture that assaulted my site. I found it almost embarrassing to say that this man stood senior to me. Years of harsh Cadian upbringing had taught me to shun all things aesthetic and unnecessary, which is why I hated visiting officers of especially high status because it seemed those individuals excelled those areas. Toiling behind twelve marble desks sat the junior interrogators apprenticed to Vaulka and behind them stood their aids and servitors. I sneered at the thought of so many potential inquisitors learning their craft from this man.

The apprentice nearest me rose and attempted a greeting. 'Good morning Inquisitor, to what do I owe…'

He stopped short his forced and highly rehearsed greeting as I passed him by without even offering a cursory nod. Before I could reach the wooden door to the main office another, more bulky interrogator got to his feet slowly and looked down his nose at me in a wasted effort of intimidation. 'Excuse me Inquisitor, do you have an appointment with Lord Vaulka?' By this time all work in the anteroom had ceased and all eyes were on me, several more interrogators now stood edgy with anticipation.

'Sit down!' I snarled using my psychic ability to overpower their judgment and force my will upon them. Everyone in entire room did exactly as they were told whether they had a chair or not. Technically, using my…abilities in this manner is a misdemeanor and would require corporal punishment were I not an inquisitor. I made a mental note to chasten myself verbally for the reckless use of my power but Vaulka was about award me all the reprimand that was required, and then some.

I ordered the servitors to open the gigantic maple door leading into the Lord's chamber and as soon as I set eyes on him I staggered under the weight of his barely subdued psyonic strength. I had forgotten that his chamber was buffered with psychic dampers in order to protect his apprentices from the waves of uncontained energy. In fact whenever Vaulka roamed outside his office he wore a force hood to prevent his mind from obstructing the good order of the surrounding area.

'Good morning Inquisitor…ah…Ikari is it, Shinji Ikari' Vaulka said as if he didn't already know exactly who I was. He even went so far as to finger the keyboard on his data slate as if scanning for my information. 'To what do I owe this unexpected intrusion?' Grinning as he rose to his feet and straightened his robes of office. Vaulka was a man of intimidating build, only a few feet shy of the gargantuan Adeptus Astartes. His haggard face was a maze of scars and wrinkled skin, pulled taut where he had a surgically implanted augmented eye. He wore the gaudy robes and tunic of an aristocrat with purity seals and other miscellanea dangling from his overgrown chest. His hand rested on the pommel of his power sword, as if he was ever going to use it again. Vaulka may as well have been a member of the Adeptus Administratium with as much combat as he would see for the rest of his days. Such is the fate of men who attain such lofty titles. Despite their rank and level of stagnation I find that they still yearn for the days when they were useful members of Imperial society. In compensation they surround themselves with war memorabilia and share stories of the "old days" with other archaic fossils like themselves.

I could feel him gently probing my mind, subtly implanting the suggestion to kneel before his desk. He knew he could get respect from me no other way.

'Do not be coy or stupid Lord Vaulka, the Imperium can ill afford you arrogance. You have denied me the necessary strength to complete the raid against the death cult lead by Vorken'

'Inquisitor, I find it…refreshing that you are able to admit your inadequacies but for the sake of your career, perhaps you should have more faith in yourself and the men I have placed in your charge' He stepped from behind his desk and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, maintaining an almost fatherly smile on his face as if I were one of his disciples.

I winced under his touch. He was making little effort to contain his power now. The air was greasy with psychic energy and it was becoming physically painful to be in the same room as him. 'Servants of the Emperor will die needlessly because you refuse to reinforce us Vaulka' I stammered. I could feel my undershirt soaked with perspiration from the taxing effort of staying on my feet.

'To die for the Emperor is glorious Ikari' He said with a vindictive grin.

'To misuse the servants of the Emperor out of arrogance and stupidity is heresy!'

'Insolent bastard, on your knees!' Vaulka roared, his calm demeanor finally vanquished.

I had no choice but to do as he said, it took all my energy to not fall completely prostrate on the reflective obsidian floor. In spite of the pain he was inflicting I smiled, smug with the knowledge that I had pushed past his obnoxiously benign exterior. My victory was short celebrated as another bolt of force was impaled in my brain.

"I like you young one. It takes more than great courage to insult one such as myself. I assure you however that if you accuse me of heresy again, I will immolate you were you stand. No be gone with you." Vaulka said as he loosened his psychic hold on my mind.

I weakly got to my feet and dusted of my robes. I don't know what I expected to accomplish by bursting in his office like this but I was at least satisfied that the Lord Inquisitor hadn't killed me, which was completely within his rights. Utterly defeated and pitifully outclassed I made to leave the office but stopped short of the door. I confess that I am spiteful, vindictive even, almost to a fault and by some flaw in my personality I always require the last word. Normally it gets me reprimanded or worse, this time however it saved my life. "Our deaths are on your head Lord Vaulka."

"And what a waste your death will be Ikari." He said without looking up from his data slate. "Still, I find your lack of etiquette somewhat entertaining. Yours is an in interesting tribe, you Cadians, so uncouth, so volatile, so ruthless." Pressing a few more keys on his slate Vaulka finally looked me at me. "You shall have your platoon of Cadian Shock."

Without uttering one word of gratitude I left the man's office grinning triumphantly to myself as I passed the still stunned interrogators.

* * *

I sat calmly in the roaring speeder checking and rechecking the firing mechanism on my newly issued laspistol. Its gunmetal colored surface gleamed in the blood colored lighting of the interior of the speeder. I had to admit the weapon felt assuring in my grip though by most standards it was mediocre at best. Compared to what the Cadian troopers were carrying my pistol looked like a toy. Normally inquisitors are given their choice of many different weapon types, anything from medium grade stubbers to shortened bolt pistols that the Space Marine elite carried. In my case I had taken the first available weapon due to the imprudent timing of the mission. I had been given sparse seconds to arm and armor myself before the waiting speeder launched. I hated going in to battle feeling unprepared. While at the armory I had simply grabbed whatever was within arms reach, a set of torso armor which I found now to be slightly to large, this laspistol which I have already described and a tactical belt used to carry various utilities, clips for my weapon and the four fragment grenades I had grabbed. 

I had just finished adjusting the size of the belt when the co-pilot announced we had five minutes to touch down. I activated the comm. link I wore around my throat and connected directly to the advanced recon team I had dispatched to the Vorken estate. "Status" I said into the mic.

"Suspect knows you approach," came the garbled reply. More static followed and then a series of muffled gunshots. "…two down. Shuttle await… Heavy weapons…guarding…hot landing zone."

"Pilot! Contact the Imperial Naval base in the Kasr Omen sector and have them dispatch a squadron of Furies to fly a capping mission with a radius of ten miles. Nothing leaves the ground." I yelled, straining to be heard over the twin engines of the speeder. I turned to the Cadian troopers seated in the crew bay with myself. "We're going in hot, heavy resistance inevitable"

The only response they gave was an almost simultaneous fixing of bayonets. The Cadian Shock, the greatest warriors my planet could boast, feared by the enemies of the Imperium the entire sector over. They all wore the standard black and gray camouflaged utility uniform covered by heavy body armor. None of their faces were visible, all hidden behind protective facemasks with reflective bug-eyed visors. All in all I had been granted the assistance of a full platoon of these Kasrkin warriors, twenty men that had been trained to fight and kill since before they could even hold a rifle. They were used to fighting insurmountable odds and coming out on top, this mission, they no doubt thought was overkill.

Vorken was a potbellied and balding businessman, an arms dealer to be more exact, who had coupled with an especially dangerous death cult. As with many of his kind, he was, by himself no real threat, simply an aging mogul looking for something new to impress his associates. He was a pawn, most likely serving as the monetary muscle behind the cult's actual leadership. For the longest time his heretical dealings had gone unobserved, only when he started collecting psykers did the Inquisition take notice.

I knew that we had underestimated our foe when large caliber shells began detonating off the armored hull of our speeder. I felt the pilot dramatically lower the altitude of the vehicle in an attempt to ward of the larger caliber weapons. I could hear him issuing orders to his co-pilot to track the weapons and return fire when found. I knew we had severely underestimated our foe when I looked out the potholed window to my left and saw the speeder carrying the other members of the Cadian platoon explode in a brilliant ball of fire.

"Sir, speeder 2 destroyed, touch down in ten seconds! Kasr Omen Naval Base reports the launch of two squadrons of Fury fighters escorting one Wraith class attack craft. By my reading they will be on site in ten minutes."

"When we set down cover us for as long as you can and then begin a low altitude circling pattern, beware of that flak cannon."

"Yes sir, bay doors opening!" The pilot replied.

I turned to the leader of the remaining Cadian troopers, "Captain, we're going to be on our own for ten minutes out there, can your men hold?"

"Yes Inquisitor, my men will hold." The Captain growled as he undid the safety harness securing him to the seat.

"We shall see." I said as I slammed a power cell into the handgrip of my laspistol. "With me men! Head for the tree line!" I bellowed as I sprinted out of the rear exit ramp of the idling speeder. I looked behind me just long enough to see the copilot's head explode as the cockpit was filled with high caliber shells.

True to his word the pilot had landed facing the manor, completely out of cover in the front lawn of the two-story mansion. Laser shots and bolter rounds licked at our feet as we made a mad dash for the protection of the forest, stopping only once we were securely ducked behind a small trench. From my position I could count at least thirty heavily armed men and rolling gun servitors making their way straight to our location from the mansion. It was safe to assume that there were also men in the woods attempting to flank us. Before I could make a decision about what to do next, I heard the injured speeder's engines roar to life. It lazily lifted a couple of meters into the sky before being hammered back to the ground by incoming fire. It bounced off its rear section back into the air for a brief moment and after letting loose with its gattling cannon, exploded violently. The cries of the wounded could be heard already, at least ten of our attackers had been killed and one of the servitors was badly damaged. Instead of scattering them, the loss of their comrades seemed to enrage our foes and they charged our position at a full sprint, firing wildly.

"Sir our position is compromised and we are about to be flanked. What are your orders?" The Captain asked, his voice distorted by the vox link in his helmet.

"Leave me one man to help defend from the main assault, scatter the rest out as far as you can and have them defend our flanks."

"Only one man sir?" Asked the captain.

"Yes, whoever can withstand the most psychic energy."

"As you wish Inquisitor." The captain relayed my orders to what remained of his men and they set out soundlessly through the forest. "Now if you don't mind me asking, how is it you intend to fight off the rest of those men?" He said pointing at the oncoming troops.

"Brace yourself." I said quietly as I removed the headset I had been wearing and tossed it on the ground. I began to focus the entirety of my psychic ability. A blue arc of energy began to surround me, casting the trees in a ominous glow. "Hold you fire until my mark." I whispered further focusing myself. The leaves on the trees began to frost and wilt under my psychic pressure. The enemy could now clearly see our position and the sporadic fire was now becoming more trained. I could feel the heat of laser blasts barely pass me, singing my cloak.

"Inquisitor, get down!" the captain yelled.

"Quiet!" I growled. I stepped forward, further out of cover and stumbled as a bolter round ripped into my shoulder armor and tore it from my cloak. I needed perfect line of site for this attack. I closed my eyes and imagined all the soldiers advancing towards me. I saw them as ghostly blue apparitions in my mind's eye, glowing with life, and then suddenly I willed that life away. All at once a psionic shockwave ripped through the surrounding area. The troopers that had been approaching us stopped instantly and began to spasm violently; they dropped their weapons and screamed pitifully until they died. I dropped to the ground, completely wasted from the effort used in the attack. "Captain, hit the servitor, my attack would have had no effect." I said with my face in the dirt, unable to summon the strength to move. "Captain?"

"I…I can't, I feel like I'm on fire, I feel like my mind is burning!" He said as he ripped his helmet off revealing a long auburn head of hair tied into a tight ponytail.

"You're a woman?" I asked dumbfounded. She didn't respond, still caught up in the psychic backwash caused by my attack. "Captain, the pain will cease! Now fire your weapon!" But it was too late as the remaining gun servitor burst through the forest. It transformed itself from its wheel-like form and produced six metallic, insect like legs. Its brown carapace glowed with a reddish tint. A destroyer droid, the elite class of combat models, shielded, heavily armored and armed with twin tripod mounted bolter turrets. The droid locked its multifaceted eyes on us and raised its weapons to fire but stopped as the sky behind it illuminated with the explosion of what could only be ordinance dropped from a Wraith attack craft.

That small hesitation was all I needed as I unsheathed my power sword and drove it as deeply as I could into the main body of the servitor. I twisted my blade and easily ripped the machine in half. I got to my feet and helped the captain to hers and we both saw that the mansion was no more, completely destroyed in the attack. With sudden realization I sprung into action, "Captain, get your men out of this forest now! The Wraiths will no doubt begin their attack run on the surrounding area, have them converge on what's left of the estate. There is bound to be a subterranean level."

* * *

There was indeed a lower level, we found the entrance among the ruble and the dead and carefully made our way down its well used cement steps. Moss and vines grew unmolested on the stone blocked walls. Tiny scrapes etched their way across the surface of the floor as if many a people had been dragged down these halls against their will, to further lead to that assumption trails of dried blood could clearly be seen streaked on the deck. 

As we drew closer to the main chamber and the air temperature dropped significantly. There was a powerful psyker ahead it seemed. I could already feel growing pressure on my mind. I was in no shape to fight anyone, especially a psyker. The attack I had unleashed could have easily killed me, it was all I could do just to continue on. The captain, who I now knew as Asuka Sohryu, was also still recovering from the injury I had caused her.

We had continued to work our way towards the main chamber when the trooper in the lead raised his balled first in a signal to halt. He waved for me to join him at the front of the patrol. "Sir." He greeted as I approached. "We've found a girl. She was hiding in a small room on an off-shoot path." The soldier said motioning for his men to bring the girl up. "She's Cadian born sir, probably a local that works for that Vorken bastard."

When the soldiers brought the girl to me I saw that she was clearly in shock, she had been crying and the only part of her face not covered in dirt was where the tears had cleaned the soot away. Her crimson eyes glistened in the dim candlelight and her azure colored hair was messed and matted to her head. She had a small gash on her shoulder were a piece of shrapnel had sliced through her uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to use my willpower.

"M…Marle" She replied clutching her still bleeding shoulder.

"Sergeant." I said to the trooper that had brought the girl to me. "Find me a med kit and tend to her wounds.

"Yes sir." Responded the soldier and left without another word.

"Now, what are you doing here?" I said returning my attention to the shivering girl.

"I…I'm a maid. I came down here to hide from all the gunfire and then the house just exploded." She said trying to wipe the dirt from her eyes. "Who…who are you?"

"Imperial Inquisition" With that the girl started crying to the point of hysteria. I was about to try and calm her down when I heard las-fire from around the corner where the lead element of the patrol was stationed.

"Man down sir! They know we're here, we cannot defend this position!" The sergeant said as he took a knee and began firing off disciplined bursts from his rifle. He took three down before a bolter round ruptured his chest armor.

"Marle! Do you know of another way into that chamber?" I yelled as I unholstered my laspistol and pushed her behind me.

"In the room where I was found, there is a ladder that leads to the catwalks above the main assembly room."

"Back down the hallway!" I yelled to the surviving members of my party. As they retreated I ducked behind a wall and tossed one of my grenades into the entranceway of the chamber. The following blast and cries of pain was a decent guarantee that we wouldn't immediately be followed.

We made our way to the catwalk and found that we had an excellent vantage point of the entire chamber. Marle was in the lead, followed by Captain Sohryu and myself with the rest of the platoon bringing up the rear. I could see Vorken's men entrenched behind a makeshift bunker all facing the main entranceway, waiting for the inevitable attack. Vorken himself was pacing worriedly about the room followed closely by his psyker, a thin twig of a man whose mouth had been sewed shut. It walked weirdly around its master like it was in the throws of a permanent spasm. Suddenly and without warning the psyker looked in our direction and shrieked as it release a bolt of energy that collapsed the catwalk and sent us all tumbling painfully to the floor.

"Cover!" I yelled as Vorken's men turned from their positions and fired on us. I grabbed Marle and dove behind a large metal crate that was near where I had fallen. Exposing myself for a brief moment I downed two of Vorken's men before a las-bolt struck me directly in the chest plate and sent me sprawling backwards into a near wall, I blacked out on impact.

When I came to, Vorken's boot was firmly planted on my throat. I could taste blood in my mouth and my vision was starting to blur. My armor had saved my life but I knew that I had suffered internal injuries. I looked around for the rest of my team and saw that Captain Sohryu was slumped against a wall and bleeding from a wound in her shoulder. I saw two Cadian troopers on their backs, both severely injured, yet still shouting obscenities at Vorken and his crew.

"I ask you again Inquisitor, where is your Emperor now?" Vorken asked still toying with my rosette. "Have you nothing to say? Surely you have some last words of damnation to cast upon me. Look, I've killed your entire team, even that little bitch Marle is going to die for helping you." He waved over a guard that had the blue haired girl secured by her hair. "How about I kill her right in front of you, maybe then you'll feel more civil?"

"Jadius Vorken, you are thrice damned by action, association, and belief. In the name of the Emperor of Mankind and the holy Inquisition I hereby exterminate you." I said as I covered my head with my arms.

"Exterminate me? Ha! Perhaps you've forgotten the situation you're in?" Vorken said just before my rosette detonated in his hands, killing him instantly.

I summoned all my energy and lept to my feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in my chest I grabbed the stunned psyker and broke his neck with my bare hands. I turned just in time to see Marle whip around and knee her captor in the crotch. With lighting speed she had palmed his dropped weapon and now had it placed firmly on his temple. Without so much as a slight hesitation she pulled the trigger. I could only look on in surprise as she turned her now bloodied weapon on me.

"Marle, put the weapon down!" I said using all the psychic willpower I could muster. She simply looked at me as if I was an idiot and then pulled the trigger on her pistol, firing past me and into the head of one of Vorken's men that had crept behind me with a knife.

"My name is not Marle, it is Rei Ayanami. Interrogator Rei Ayanami and you have completely succeeded in destroying all my undercover work here." She said with barely contained rage.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down on the floor, more tired than I had ever been in my entire life. Not bad for my first day as an Inquisitor.

End Chapter 1


End file.
